stateoffantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
State of Fantasy Wiki:Get Started Guide!
So, you're new here and have absolutely no idea what to do? We've got your back. Welcome! Welcome to the State of Fantasy Wiki! We are a supernatural themed roleplaying wiki revolving around a town filled with both mortals and supernatural creatures. This roleplay is set in Carlingford, Ireland. Mortals and supernaturals coexist, with most mortals having no idea that creatures from their fantasies are living among them. Both types of residents have their own version of history and knowledge of the town's locations. Most mortals are oblivious to the supernatural happenings of Carlingford, as the mortals live on the newer side of town, while the supernaturals live in the older, creepier areas. On this wiki, you can roleplay a mortal, vampire, werewolf, witch, wizard, mermaid, merman, fairy, hunter, or shape-shifter. This guide will help you start off on the wiki! Sign Up Before you can roleplay, you need an account! To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. It's very simple and easy! Log In Already have an account? Then go ahead and log in! If you have an account on another wiki, you could use it for this one. After all, all accounts are universal for a wiki. Making a Character Characters are the main focus of this wiki! To learn how to make a character go here! But, before you make a character, it is a good idea to plan them out first. If you don't need any tips about planning your character, you can skip this and just go make your character! First, you should choose what kind of character you want to make. You can see a list of supernatural creatures along with explanations about them here. Only the creatures listed on that page are allowed on the wiki. Once you've picked your species for your character, start planning more out! Pick a face claim for them. A face claim is who is portraying your character in appearance. You can use a celebrity or anyone! But you cannot use a face claim if someone else is already using it for their character. Double face claims are only allowed for twins or a for a storyline that is set up for lookalike characters, which must be arranged by the users sharing the face claims.You can see a list of used face claims here. Go even further! Pick a name for the character, plan how they'll look, plan out their personality, history, etc. Try to put together a character who will be fun and interesting to roleplay! You can even speak with other users on the wiki about different storylines your new character could take part in with their characters. Once you've done all of that, you're ready! Click the link below to find out how you can get your character approved, make their age, and roleplay with them. MAKING A CHARACTER GUIDELINES Tips on Making Characters Here are some important tips on making characters: *Make a character who is different from other characters. *Give them a history that you can reflect on when you roleplay or that will make the roleplay more interesting. *Give them a personality that affects their behaivor. *Don't make your character perfect. Perfect characters aren't always as fun to roleplay. *Don't make your character one dimensional. A one dimensional character is a character who only has one side. For example, if I made a character who is always mad but nothing else, that is one dimensional. Give more to them like some other traits and a history. *Remember, the character pages are just descriptions of your characer in their points of view. They don't technically exist this the rp world, so you can mentoin your character is of a certain species and what powers they have. Roleplaying! Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying! On this wiki, we rolelplay using threads. All of those threads are put on the Roleplaying Board. We keep track of who's character is involved with each thread by putting the character's name in the topics. That way, all of their roleplays end up on the bottom of their character page as well! To start a roleplay with another character, please go to the roleplay board and start your roleplay there. The title of the thread can be anything you wish. After you've written your title, in the topics box below, put the name of the character you are roleplaying with as well as the name of the character you are roleplaying. Then using your word bubble template, start roleplaying (for more information about word bubble templates, go here)! OR you can also start a roleplay by going to the character you wish to roleplay's page. At the very bottom of the page there is a section titled "Discussions about (character name)." Next to the heading is a button titled "start a discussion." Click that to start a roleplay with that character. Once there please add a title, add your character's name in the topics, select the roleplaying board and then say whatever you want in your character's word bubble (for more information about word bubble templates, go here). Tips on Roleplaying Here are some important tips about roleplaying: *Make sure to stay in character. *Be fair about roleplaying. Every character is different so not everything will go your way. Just react to each response as your character would. *If you would like to, you can message other users on their message wall to talk with them about the future between two characters. For example, if ShorRoss44's character got into a fight with NinjaNia's, ShorRoss44 could message her to talk about what happens next between the characters. *Roleplay at different locations to make the roleplay more interesting. *Strive for character development. Character development is when a character changes throughout the roleplay and learns more about themselves. Character development makes roleplaying more fun and realistic. For example, if your character is very very shy, overtime you could make the character come out of their shell and be more open. Create Locations and Events! So have you made a character but you really want to do more? Well you're in luck because you can make locations and events as well! The location can be any place that exists in Carlington such as a restaurant, a school, or a mall! The event can be any fun event that will take place in Carlington like a party, a school dance, or even a mysterious meeting! To learn how to make locations go here! It's quick and easy! To learn how to make events go here! It's, again, quick and easy!